


We’re Proud

by ScxrletWxdow



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Brian May - Freeform, Coming Out, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Gen, John Deacon - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Roger has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWxdow/pseuds/ScxrletWxdow
Summary: Roger’s only daughter has a big secret to tell him





	We’re Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Queen

Liking the same sex wasn’t something you did. You tried to run from it to the best of your ability but those green orbs roped you in and held onto you with all the power in the world. The way the skin around them crinkled with laughter. You wanted what she could offer but you were scared, fearing what would happen if people figured out you liked women, especially your father.

Your father, the blond drummer from Queen, was a single dad to you, he was 19 when you were born. Your mother, who you hadn’t seen since you were 1 month old, fled one night when you were tucked in the crook of your father’s body, leaving you alone with him for the past 16 years.

Your father loved you and wanted nothing but to protect you from the world. His bandmates were all your uncles. The lead singer, Freddie, was your Godfather. They all protected you since you were just a baby. You loved them all with every fibre of your being and never wanted to disappoint them. 

The rest of the boys in the band were your family. They were just as much your family as your Dad was. They all stepped in and watched you as a kid when your dad was unable to. They grew up with you, just like you grew up with them. They might have not been your blood but they were loved just like.

You worried the end of your flowy shirt between your fingers. Freddie sat on the couch across from you, trying to figure out what had you so worried.

“Darling, what is wrong?” Freddie sipped from his glass of whisky.

“Freddie, I’m going to tell you something but you cannot tell dad.” You started, looking up at him.

“Of course, dear, anything for you” He stood up, going to sit next to you. 

Turning your body towards the man beside you, you fix your hair and take a deep breath.

“I-I like girls and guys” Tears well up in your eyes and your voice betrays you.

“What is wrong with that darling?” Freddie pulls you into an embrace. You rest your head on his chest and steady your breathing.

“I don’t want to disappoint dad, Uncle Bri, or Uncle Deaky. They probably don’t want their daughter and niece being queer!” You huff, clinging onto his sweater.

“Darling, don’t talk like that. You know they support you no matter what” Freddie pulls you away from him so he can look into your eyes.

“I’m just scared, Freddie” you whisper

“I know, it is scary, but you will be okay.” He pulls you back to his chest and places a soft kiss on the crown of your head. Wrapping your arms around his torso, you close your eyes and embrace the warmth of being in your Godfather’s arms.

“Now, who is this girl that made you realize you like them?” Freddie lives for the drama. You chuckle at his curiosity. Pulling away from him, you sit back against the arm of the couch, preparing to spill your guts to him.

“She’s in my biology course” You begin. Freddie smiles at your admission. You continue on, blabbing on about her to Freddie.

“She’s quite the girl, love” Freddie grinned. Your cheeks heat up under his gaze. 

“She is. I just don’t know how I’m going to tell the rest about her” You groan, bringing the context back. 

“Anyway you do it, they will still love and support you” He kisses your forehead, getting up off the couch.

“Thanks Freddie” You smile in his direction. You get up off the couch and head towards your room that you have at Freddie’s house.

Freddie was the one you went to with all your problems, not that you didn’t trust the others but that he generally could relate to your drama. In his house he had a room designed specifically for you, he made sure there was a place you could crash if your dad was too drunk to leave after a party or a place that you could escape the chaos.

Sitting down on your bed, you lay on your back and stare at the ceiling. A small weight causes your mattress to dip, a small meow follows. You lift your head and see Freddie’s cat, Tiffany. She walks onto your stomach, purring loudly. 

“Hello, beautiful” You run your fingers through her long grey fur, eliciting louder purrs from her. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this” You talk mindlessly to no one while petting Tiffany.

Thoughts of how you’re going to come out to your family races through your brain. Individually? As a group? During dinner? All the possibilities run through your mind, trying to find the best plan of attack. The light purrs from Tiffany lulls you to sleep quickly. 

Roger comes to pick you up from Freddie’s. He quietly opens your door and pokes his head in. Slipping into your room, he walks towards your bed and sits at the foot of it.

“Hey, baby girl” He pulls you from your sleep softly

“Dad?” You open your eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light streaming in through the curtains. 

“Hey, the boys and I are recording today, do you want to tag along?” He stands up

“Sure, can we get some food first though?” You push yourself up in your bed, pulling your hair back into a ponytail

“Yea, I’m starved” He chuckles “I’ll be out with Fred while you get up” He goes to walk out the door, stopping in his tracks at the sound of your voice.

“Hey, Dad?” You call after him

“Yea, baby girl?” the blond looks back at you

“I love you” You inform him with a signature Taylor smile

“I love you too” He smiles and slips out of the room.

Standing up from the bed you quickly fix your hair and head out of the room to find Freddie and your dad. As you approach the kitchen you hear them bickering like a married couple.

“What are you two fighting over now?” You laugh

“We aren’t fighting, Freddie is just being dense” Roger growls

“You’re the one being fucking dense!” He shouts, flailing his arms.

“Alright, well if you two are done arguing, I’m starving and in need of food” You walk to the door, slipping your shoes on.

“Alright, we’re coming” Roger walks over to where you are. He places a hand on your shoulder and squeezes it lightly, a small gesture of love. 

“Can I drive?” You inquire with a large grin on your face

“No. No way” Your dad looks at you

“Cmon, let her drive, Rog” Freddie sided with you. You look at him with a glint in your eye, you extend your hand waiting for the key. Your dad sighs and hands the keys over, resulting in you kissing his cheek and bounding out of the house and down the driveway.

Unlocking the car, you slide into the driver’s seat. Freddie hops into the back and your dad in the passenger. You turn the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life with a purr. Shifting the car into reverse, you back out of the driveway and turn down the street, heading towards the diner. 

As you pulled into the parking lot of the diner, you turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car.

“See, Rog. We’re alive” Freddie mocked your dad as he swung an arm around your shoulder and walked in with you.

“Yea, dad. We’re alive” You laughed at him shaking his head at you two. He loved seeing you get along with the boys, they were his family and they were just as much of yours. 

You guys slide into a booth and order your food respectfully. Once the food arrives, the three of you try to eat the food as quickly as possible to get to the recording studio on time. As you scarf down a burger and fries, the cheque arrives. Your dad tosses some money onto the table and the three of you get up and head out to the car.

Sitting in the driver’s seat, you start the car and turn up the radio, Queen blasts from the speakers. Growing up around the band has made you fall in love with their music and you’ve learned all the lyrics to all of the songs, even some of the unreleased ones. You begin belting Killer Queen out.

She keeps her Moet et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
“Let them eat cake” she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette

Freddie and your dad sing backing vocals, your dad hitting the falsettos. You toss your head back and laugh at the goofiness of your family. Regaining your composure, you three continue singing while on route to the studio. Your nerves starting to set in, approaching the studio knowing that you would have to tell the band about your secret. The nerves eating you alive.

“Everything alright, love?” Your dad quickly picked up on your mood change. You looked over at him and smiled.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” You quizzed him with a smile. Freddie looked at you through the rear-view mirror, giving you a sympathetic smile. You knew Freddie could rarely keep his mouth shut, so him keeping this secret to himself meant the world to you.

You pull into the studio, parking the car in a spot near the door. Throwing the car into park and turning off the car, you prepare yourself for the worst. You step out into the warm summer air, catching up with the two men who are about to walk into the studio.  
“Ready, my love?” Your dad picked up your hand and gave it a small peck. You smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“I love watching you guys record, of course I’m ready” You giggle.

As you walk into the studio, Brian and John are already there. They turn around and see you walk in after Freddie and your dad, Roger.

“Braillin! How are you, hon?” Deaky walks over to you, Brian in toll, and wraps you in a hug. You wrap your arms around your uncle’s frame, smiling from his love.

“Hello, Uncle Deaky. I’m good, you?” You pull back and go to hug Brian. He wraps his arms around your petite frame.

“Uncle Bri, hello.” you chuckled into his chest.

“Are you here for a while? We all miss you” Deaky looked at you and smiled, happy that you’re there with them. Your stomach clenched with nerves.

“Yea, I’m going to watch you guys today.” You took a seat on the couch in the recording studio. 

“Alright, Dears! Brian you’re recording first” Brian walked over to the studio door, pulling it open and walking into the sound booth. He slings his guitar over his shoulder, adjusting it to be comfortable. Placing the headphones over his ears he begins playing the chords to Radio GaGa. 

You watch your uncle expertly pluck at the strings, listening to the gorgeous sound that is coming from the speakers. You’ve always been so fascinated in how effortlessly he could play a guitar. He made it seem like it was the most basic thing in the world. You had tried, and failed, many times to play the guitar. 

Once he had played through his bit of the song, he placed his guitar ever so lovingly on its stand and removed his headphones, setting them down on the splintered table at the front of the room. 

“Deaky, you’re up” Your father spoke, shooting you a smile in the process. You smiled back at him, hoping to see that smile when you tell him your secret. The thought brings your stomach to the floor again. You inhale a deep breath and push the thought out of your mind until it was time. 

Brian sat beside you on the couch. Looking at you with a worried look, sensing your uneasiness. You look at him, smiling, trying to ease his confusion. 

Looking forward, you watch Deaky pluck at his bass. The warm sound of the bass flows through the sound booth. Deaky always had a bit of a confused look on his face when he played. Almost like he didn’t know what he was doing, but if you heard him play you would know that is the complete opposite of the truth. 

Freddie pressed the button on the mic “wonderful, Darling!” He encouraged Deaky. Deaky slipped the headphones off, leaving them on the table. He steps out of the recording booth and heads towards the sound table, sitting in the seat that Roger was just once sitting it. 

You watch your dad slide behind his drums. He begins on the song he wrote. You realize that after this they’re done recording and that they will start looking over the tracks they have. Your hands start sweating with nerves and you feel like you’re gonna throw up. 

As your dad steps out of the recording booth he sits on the chair opposite to Deaky. Deaky jokingly puts his foot up on your dad’s chair, he laughs and pushed his foot down. 

Taking a deep breath you scoot to the front of the couch your sitting on and wipe your hands on your pants. 

“Hey.. guys?” You grab their attention, your voice breaking. They all turn to face you, all picking up on your uneasiness

“You alright, love?” Your dad inquires. 

“Uhh yeah, I’ve gotta tell you all something” Freddie meets your eye and nods in reassurance. You look around at the 4 men, your family, in front of you. 

“You can tell us anything, hon” Brian squeezes your hand showing you that he loves you. 

“I- I think I’m bisexual” your voice breaks, fighting back the tears. 

“Is that all, love?” Deaky asks, looking at you with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“I- uh, yea” you let a tear fall, searing a hot path down your cheek. This is it, this is when they tell you they never want to see you again. 

“That’s alright, love” your dad gets up and pulls you into a hug. You rest your head on his chest and tears fall freely down your cheeks. You didn’t know if you were crying from relief or from happiness. 

“It’s okay to like girls, love” your dad pulls back a bit to look you in your eyes, giving you a warm smile that is filled with love. 

The rest of the boys wrap their arms around you, encasing you. 

“Thank you for telling us, love” Brian speaks 

“We really do appreciate it.” Deaky smiles

Your dad places a kiss on your forehead before a smirk grows on his face. 

“Is there a certain girl that made you realize this?” He smirks at you. Your cheeks heat up. The boys go back to their seats except your dad sits beside you on the couch. 

“Uhhh.. maybe” you drop your head, covering up your red cheeks. 

“Who is it?” He pokes your arm jokingly. 

“A girl in my Biology course” you admit, looking up at your dad. 

“Hmm.. name?”

“Raven” you smile

“Ominous, I like it” Freddie pipes in. You look at the men in the room and their faces all have a smug grin on them

“Have you told her how you feel” Deaky asks

“Sod off, of course not” you practically yell

“Do you even know if she swings that way?” Brian asks

“Uhh.. yea she does” you admit

“Oh! Then go for it, love” your dad advises

“Should I?” You ask, your voice dropping

“Of course you should” your dad wraps an arm around your shoulder. You rest your head on his shoulder. 

“Alright, I will” you smile

“I’m proud of you for telling us. I know it’s not easy to make yourself vulnerable like that” your father places a kiss on the top of your head and hugs you.


End file.
